


Waiting For Jack

by orphan_account



Category: Peculiar Passions - Vise
Genre: F/F, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, Ficlet, No Dialogue, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-05
Updated: 2006-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Waiting For Jack

Elizabeth sat on a chunk of rock, crumbled on some ancient date from the side of the cliff face behind her, and now lodged in the sand on the beach. She thought about water.

A mass of it stretched before her, endless, magnificent. From this point in the middle of the ocean, it might have been second in size only to the sky. Mermaid Island might have been its only stretch of land; sometimes it felt like so it was; that there was no world beyond these shores.

She could still feel the coolness of the sweet spring water on her skin, from her dip earlier, after she had done her part of the daily work. Jack was still in the fields.

She thought of the moistures of the human body, and of Jack: the sweetness of her tongue, and the salt of her pleasure's seat.

She found herself thirsty.


End file.
